L'ultime nuit
by White Assassin
Summary: Aujourd'hui, tout a finalement pris fin pour nous deux. Nous n'arrivons déjà plus à être ensemble sans nous crier dessus... Tu ne veux pas me laisser. Tu veux sentir ma peau, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, alors... Cette nuit sera la dernière. / Edvy


**La última noche**

**L'ultime nuit**

**Base** : _FMA_

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi (clair, net, précis). Que ce soit FMA ou la fanfic. L'auteur de cet OS, traduit de l'espagnol, est **Marieth**.

**Genre** : Drame – OS – Yaoi (Edvy)

**Résumé** : Aujourd'hui, tout a finalement pris fin pour nous deux. Nous n'arrivons déjà plus à être ensemble sans nous crier dessus... Tu ne veux pas me laisser. Tu veux sentir ma peau, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, alors... Cette nuit sera la dernière... L'ultime nuit.

**Note** : Ça fait un moment que je planchais sur cette fanfic à vrai dire... Bientôt un an, je dirais, que j'avais prévu de la traduire. Comme ces temps-ci, je reprends tous mes projets pour en faire des trucs concrets, et pas seulement des idées, vous allez pouvoir profiter d'une traduction -bonne ou mauvaise, à vous de voir xD- de la fanfiction de **Marieth**, une autatrice mexicaine ;p Bon, comme l'indique le rating -mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, alors justement, je préviens-, la fanfic pourrait « choquer » les plus jeunes (**Envy** : _Je sais même pas pourquoi tu te casses la tête avec ça alors que tu sais très bien que certains liront quand même..._ **Traductrice** : _Question de principe -je sais, tu connais pas, mais c'est important, comme notion-_.)... Pour les autres, bonne lecture x)

* * *

Je me retrouve encore en train d'attendre ta venue ici. Maintenant, c'est devenu habituel que tu me fasses attendre une demie-heure, si ce n'est plus. J'en ai assez de ton attitude égoïste, même si tu m'affirmes en permanence que je fais erreur, que tu m'aimes et me respectes.  
C'est faux.

Dans cette relation, le seul qui est satisfait, c'est toi. Tu te réjouis de savoir que je suis tien, tu es heureux de me tenir à l'écart de tout le monde, et content de pouvoir contrôler ma vie à ta guise.

Ça suffit!

Même si tu fus le premier à obtenir mon amour et mon corps, tu n'es pas mon maître. Ou tout du moins, je ne te considère pas comme tel. Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de mes amis et de ma famille, et que tu ne peux pas m'enfermer dans l'appartement afin que je t'attende nu sur le lit, bras et jambes écartés. Je ne suis pas une décoration ou un objet que tu peux utiliser comme tu le souhaites.

« L'ancien » toi me manque. Le savais-tu?

J'ai besoin de cet homme dont je suis tombé amoureux, celui qui était attentif à moi, qui me respectait, et qui me faisait découvrir le Paradis par ses caresses et ses baiser. Je veux cet homme qui me protégeait entre ses bras, celui qui me rendait fou par ses mots... Je veux mon doux amant.

Quel dommage que maintenant, tu sois quelqu'un d'incertain et de violent... Je me demande ce qui a bien pu t'arriver? Maintenant, tu ne supportes plus que je vois mes amis et tu me surveilles d'une manière stupide et exagérée. Tu me cries dessus, et vas même jusqu'à me frapper presque à chaque fois que je te dis que tu es un sauvage et plus l'homme que j'aime. Tu t'es occupé de me couper les ailes, tu as anéanti mes rêves et mes espoirs... Tu nous a fait sombrer tous les deux dans un enfer. Je veux en sortir... Le sais-tu?... Je veux recommencer à vivre le sourire aux lèvres, celui que tu t'es chargé d'effacer par des paroles blessantes et une jalousie infondée.

Tu m'as déçu!

Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil et de compréhensif, et pas seulement de beau. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tes yeux améthystes me plaisaient lorsqu'ils me détaillaient, emplis de désir, à quel point j'adorais ton regard lascif posé sur mon corps nu. Je souhaite sentir à nouveau tes longs doigts fins parcourir mes cuisses, ces lèvres délicieuses dévorer les miennes. J'ai besoin de respirer l'odeur de bois qui émane de ton corps. Je regrettes que tu ne joues plus avec mes longs cheveux blonds. J'espère toujours entendre à nouveau ces mots remplis d'amour que tu me soupirais lorsque tu me possédais.

… Mais rien de tout ceci ne redeviendra comme avant.

Après tout ce temps, j'ai compris que ces moments sont à jamais révolus. Hier, je t'ai demandé une dernière fois de redevenir l'homme compréhensif et aimable que tu étais, mais tu m'as envoyé au diable... Ce sont tes derniers mots. Après avoir écouté ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai pris une douloureuse décision.

Aujourd'hui, je t'affirme que le mieux est de mettre un terme à notre relation, car il est vain de persévérer dans quelque chose qui est voué à l'échec. Ton visage s'assombrit mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Avant de me séparer de toi, tu me demandes une dernière nuit, et me supplies avec le visage trempé de larmes. Je ne parviens pas à te refuser cette requête, car honnêtement, moi aussi j'en ai envie... Un ultime adieu durant lequel nos corps se fonderont une dernière fois l'un dans l'autre. Nous ne perdons pas de temps et entrons dans un hôtel bon marché afin de nous offrir à chacun une dernière preuve d'amour... Oui, malgré tout, nous nous aimons, mais cet amour est devenu maladif et menace de nous détruire tous les deux.

Dans cette petite chambre, nous commençâmes ce rituel oublié. Nous nous déshabillâmes avec précipitation, mais sans qu'il y eût pour autant de la rudesse dans ces gestes. Une fois complètement dénudés, nous nous admirâmes comme si c'était la dernière fois... Non, c'était bien la dernière fois que je contemplais ce corps fin et musclé, ces longs cheveux vert qui retombaient sur tes épaules. Tu m'emmenas jusqu'au lit avec une délicatesse que tu n'as pas l'habitude de montrer, puis te laissas tomber sur moi, me montrant pour la première fois tes yeux emplis de larmes. Dès les premières secondes, tu commenças à dévorer ma peau et mes lèvres. A ce moment, je ressentais un bonheur indescriptible, car tu me montrais l'ancien toi une dernière fois avant de nous séparer définitivement; ces caresses débordantes d'amour, de désir et de passion endiablée, ces paroles douces qui parvenaient jusqu'à mes oreilles sous la forme de soupirs alors que tu me faisais tien...

C'est dommage que tu aies décidé de ne plus me montrer cette facette de toi depuis quelques mois. Si tu l'avais fait, je ne m'apprêterais pas à te dire adieu en cet instant, maintenant que notre dernière nuit ensemble a pris fin.

Tu te séparas de moi avec lenteur en m'offrant un dernier baiser, puis te rendit jusqu'à la petite table qui jouxtait la fenêtre et y prit quelque chose, mais je ne pus voir quoi. Tu revins à mes côtés avec deux verres remplis de vin. Tu m'en offris un, et nous trinquâmes au bonheur de l'autre.

Mon amant, Envy, s'assit en face de la table pour écrire. Je le questionnai sur ces mots qu'il traçait sur le papier; il se leva de la chaise, et me sourit d'un air douloureux, chose qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais. Il était toujours dénudé, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner de me laisser voir son corps. Sur le papier était seulement écrit : « Ces mots ne doivent pas avoir d'importance pour toi, mon Edward chéri. Il s'agit seulement de mes sentiments, que j'ai l'intention de partager avec le reste du monde. Maintenant, dors. Tu dois être fatigué ». Je lui obéis. Je me sentais somnolent et je n'hésitai pas à me renverser sur le lit, perdant ainsi toute notion de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

* * *

Des bruits de pas et de voix me réveillèrent. J'ouvris les yeux et vis plusieurs personnes qui se tenaient debout en face du lit, me détaillant du regard. J'essaie de couvrir mon corps, qui est toujours nu...

Je ne peux pas bouger!

Que se passe-t-il?

Je suis confus, le lit est humide et une odeur métallique règne dans l'air. Ces hommes, qui semblent être des policiers, prennent un nombre incalculable de photographies de la chambre, puis se dirigent dans la minuscule salle de bain de l'appartement, où ils prennent quelques photographies de plus, avant de revenir pour en prendre de moi. C'est honteux! Ils ne me prêtent même pas attention lorsque que je les supplie d'arrêter! Je renonce alors à poursuivre cette vaine tentative et me contente d'observer, impuissant.

L'un de ces hommes sortit dans le couloir, puis revint avec deux types de plus, qui revêtaient des uniformes avec l'emblème et le sigle des légistes... Peut-être que quelqu'un est mort? Les légistes entrent dans la salle de bain, et après plusieurs minutes en sortent en portant un sac énorme qu'ils déposent sur un brancard qu'ils ont amené avec eux, le plus probable étant qu'ils aient trouvé un corps.

L'un des policiers examina les objets présents dans la chambre, puis discuta avec celui qui semblait être le responsable d'équipe. Il lui dit qu'il avait trouvé une note, puis commença à la lire avec clarté et lenteur :

« _Ne sois pas effrayé en nous voyant, nous ne sommes que deux personnes qui ont vécu leur amour jusqu'au dernier souffle._

_Lui, mon amant Edward, disait vouloir me quitter... Ce qui était impossible, étant donné que l'un de nous deux ne peut vivre sans l'autre; il est clair qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Néanmoins, même si ses paroles étaient des mensonges, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir peur._

_A cause de cela, j'ai décidé que, si lui ne voulait pas continuer à vivre à mes côtés, nous mourrions tous les deux._

_Cette nuit, nous nous sommes unis une dernière fois avant de partir pour l'autre monde. Nous avons tous deux été séparés de nos corps, mais nos âmes seront liées pour l'éternité._

_Je suis terriblement désolé si ça te dérange Ed, mais si tu n'es pas mien vivant, tu le seras dans la mort. Tu m'as offert jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ton sang comme offrande! Ainsi, je te pardonnerai les paroles si blessantes que tu m'as adressées._

_Nous nous reverrons et nous aimerons dans l'autre monde._

_Respectueusement, Envy._ »

Alors c'est donc pour ça qu'il y a ces hommes dans la chambre? Envy s'est suicidé.

Que se passe-t-il, maintenant? Ne me touchez pas! Les légistes se rapprochent de moi et me soulèvent un peu afin de me mettre à l'intérieur de cet énorme sac dans lequel ils transportent les cadavres. Mais pourquoi ne se rendent-ils pas compte que je suis vivant? Ne fermez pas le sac! Je suis vivant!

J'essaie inutilement de bouger mes bras et mes jambes pour les en empêcher, mais je n'arrive même pas à bouger le petit doigt.

Peut-être suis-je vraiment mort?

* * *

_**Marieth**_

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
